


I Wish you Told me

by Gallavichfanficc



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crying, Happy Ending, M/M, Make Up, get into a fight, gets mushy and soft>3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfanficc/pseuds/Gallavichfanficc
Summary: Ian meets Mickey at a party. But what he hears Mickey saying when he gets there, makes him hate himself even more than he already does.





	I Wish you Told me

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea, and just wrote it out. I hope you guys like it.>3 Sorry for any spelling errors.

Its Friday night, Jason's party is tonight.

Mickeys already there. been there for a while at least. Ian had to work, so he told Mickey he'll just meet him there.

"Thanks Bret!" Ian says as he gets out of his work buddies car, and heads up the driveway of Jason's house

As he walks inside, he realizes he's a little late. But it doesn't look like he missed anything, no ones passed out yet.  
He hears loud, blasting, music, laughing, cheering, loud voices. The smell of vodka and other types of alcohol and weed fill his nose.  
The first thing he thinks to do as he takes his jacket off, is to look for Mickey.

 

He hears a familiar voice, he follows it. And there he is, his beautiful man he feels so lucky to call his boyfriend.

 

He picks up a red solo cup from the stack on the end table, and pours in some coke and whatever bottle is there, looks like tequila, that will do.

 

Instead of walking over to him, he stands there and decides to watch his boyfriend, talking and laughing, just enjoying himself. It makes Ian so happy, he cant help but smile.

 

After like 5 minutes the room clears and its only Mickeys group of people hes talking too, and one other in theliving room. Ian doesnt see how Mickey doesnt notice hes there, because theres like all of 10 people in that not so large living room. He must be really drunk. Ian's still miling, that foolish, blushing smile, he only smiles at Mickey. 

 

"Ah I get what you mean man!" he hears one of the people in Mickeys new goup of friends say.

"For real tho!" Mickey says back. Ian smiles some more.

"You dont understand, You know what you were saying before about Katie?"

"Yea." his friends answers.

"You know my boyfriend made me come out?'

"What really?" 'No way!" The whole group looks at him, like they want to know more.

"Yea, he basically gave me an ultimadum, if you dont come out now, im leaving you, and he actully almost left, but I did it."

"Wow, he said that too?" A girl asks.

"Well no," Mickey goes on, "He didnt say it, but you know, rude." "i mean it was bc he didnt want to lose me, i dont know."

They all start laughing at something else someone did.

As for Ian, he doesnt have ay idea what to do, hes so embarresed, but no one knows hes been there, the whole time sitting in Jason's recliner, listening to the bashful words his boyfriend, cruely said about him. Hes also sad, but mostly angry.

Ian still cant process what just happened, he wish it woould go away, he wish he didnt hear his boyfriend say those things he never knew. 

He tells himelf not to cry, but he already has tears dripping down his sad face.

he needs to leave, he doesnt know where, but he needs to go, he tells himself.

As he stands up to leave, the whole group turns too look at whoo just stood up, Ian lifted his head to see the group staring at this crying kid, with his jacket in his hand.

 

Then, he locks eyes Mickey, and there he knew, thst Ian heard everything, he doesnt even have to ask, he can just tell by the selfhated look on Ians face, not that he would have a chance to ask because Ian turned around and walked out the door.

"Ian!" Mickey speed walks after him, heading out the door, still holding his cup and jacket.

"Oh shit. Ian!" Mickeys outside, he dumps his cup o the floor, and throws his jacket on. He looks left and right for Ian, but sees nothing but cars, and people.

"Ian! Where are you?" Mickey walks down the driveway and sees Ian to the right, walking on the side of the road, with his head down. 

'I wonder where he thinks hes going' Mickey thinks to himself.

"Ian." Mickey catches up to him, and places a hand on his shoulder, as to stop him. But Ian just brushes it off and continues walking.

"Hey." Mickey does the same thing, this time with a harder grip, and turns Ians entire body around, so now there both facing each other, and Mickey sees how red and puffy Ians eyes are from crying, it makes him start to cry. he feels horrible.

"where you ever gonna tell me!" Ian yells.

'I-" 

"You just been keeping that to yourself all these frickin years Mickey! All those fucking years!"

"Ian- im so sorry." "I-"

"i cant believe this." Ian turns arounds to walk again, to wherever he thinks he is going.

"I shoulda told you, Ian!" He keeps walking.

"Please!" "Fuck." "Ian!"

"Im so fucking sorry, Ian, please, come back!" Ian turns around, and stays in the spot he was walking.

Mickey walks up to him, and put his hand on Ians cheek. 

"Listen, I know I should of talked to you, I just- I didnt want it to turn, into- well, this."

"Im sorry," Ian says. "Im so sorry, I fucking did that- god,"

He looks down. "I hate myself."

He sits down on the curb. "Hey" Mickey sits down next to him.

"Dont say that" 

"Well how can i not? I caused you so fucking pain, you were so scared, and i just broke you more.' 

"Ian," He holds Ians face, "You are an amzing person, a fucking wonderful person. Because if it wasnt for you, I wouldnt of stood up too my dad, You, you did that Ian."  
"No one ever pushed me to do something like that, not even Mandy, you, only you. You were only acting out of anger, its a symptom o your bioplar, but its ok, because we know that now. And im so fucking happy im with you, i love you so much Ian."

Ian smiles. "I love you too." mickey smiles.

He pulls Ian into a hug, and they both hold each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I wasnt trying to make either of them look bad, I love both of them with all my heart, but sometimes you gotta get deep lol. But i hope you enjoyed reading it.>3


End file.
